trleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Alice Xu
Alice Xu is the user Humanmango's character. Backstory Alice is a seventeen-year-old from Jade City. She is the middle child in a family with three children: she has an older and younger brother named Carl (19) and Timothy (10) respectively. Carl, having not taken an interest in wildlife during his childhood, focused instead on his studies and set off for college a year early after turning 17. Timothy doesn't quite share the same passion for learning and prefers to play soccer instead, dreaming of one day becoming a professional athelete. The younger brother, however, does have a big interest in Pokemon. Alice, on the other hand, has neither neither Carl's superior intellect or Timothy's atheletic prowess. Her grades are only above-average for her year, and while she does play tennis in a school club every once in a while, her physical ability isn't anything special. As a result of her academic situation (as well as her birth order, to an extent), Alice is constantly under a large amount of stress from being pressured by her parents, who frequently compare her to her siblings when they feel her performance is leaving something to be desired. Her younger brother tries to cheer her up occasionally; however, she usually responds by venting her frustrations towards her parents on him. Alice's one moment of repose during her days are when she's with Dave, an upperclassman at her school. The two first met during a tennis club meeting and almost immediately hit off. Dave is an aspiring Pokemon trainer; he plans to leave home to set off on a journey with Pike (a Carvanha) upon finishing high school. More than once, Alice has entertained the idea of going along with him, despite knowing it would mean leaving school a year early and clearly going against her parents' wishes. She holds feelings for Dave due to the emotional support he provides for her, but feels unable to tell him due to his popularity as well as her status as an underclassman. Alice first meets Flynn, her Gible, during a late fall evening. After club activities had ended, she was walking home from school when she notices a blue-ish Pokemon collapsed halfway through the opening of a garbage can. Upon removing it from the opening flap, she notices the unnatural thinness of the Pokemon and reasons that it might've been extremely hungry, forcing it to root through trash bins for food. Although at this time she has not yet developed an interest in Pokemon yet, she felt compelled to feed the hungry creature and goes off into a nearby store to buy something for it to eat. Upon returning, the Gible hungrily consumes the sticks of beef jerky Alice had bought and returns to its home, a hollowed-out tree trunk in the nearby park. As time passed, Alice's feeding encounters with the Gible would become a regular occurrence. By mid-winter, Alice felt that she had created a bond with the Gible. Upon telling Dave about her interactions with the Pokemon, he suggests to her that she should "capture it and become its trainer, if the two of them are already so friendly with each other". Alice then goes and purchases a Pokeball, with which she captures the Gible before the falling of the first snow of the season. She names it "Flynn" after the color of its underbelly, which had regained its vibrant color after her interactions with the Pokemon. Due to her parents' attitudes towards her education, Alice keeps Flynn a secret to them, only allowing him out of the Pokeball at school. Upon the opening of spring, Dave suggests that Flynn and Pike undergo practice battles after school, saying that it would be good training for both the Pokemon and their Trainers. Alice, under Dave's mentorship, quickly grasps the ropes of battling and begins to show a genuine love for Pokemon. One day, during one of their battling sessions, Alice and Dave are intruded upon by group of youths saying that they have come to "dole out that spineless bastard's punishment". Dave then reveals that he was in fact once a mid-ranked member of a small gang from the nearby Meiro City, but chose to leave due to the group's terrible treatment of its lower-ranked members and their Pokemon. He tells her to quickly run away and hide herself, and - although hopelessly outnumbered - takes on the group of gang members in a fight. Alice, being absolutely terrified at the time, immediately runs for the nearby wooded area. The brawl didn't last very long; Alice, after realizing that the surroundings had become quiet again, runs back out to check on Dave when she sees him on all fours with an expanding pool of red beneath him. She quickly calls the ambulance and goes with him to the hospital. During the ambulace trip, Dave says that he was an idiot to try and take on all of the gang members on at once. He then hands her the Pokeball containing Pike, telling her that "he'll be lonely, so please take good care of him from now on. I've seen what you can do; you can definitely become strong! Become strong... for both me and yourself!" Alice, realizing what is happening and what he means, collapses into tears. Dave dies of blood loss before reaching the hospital. After completing her final year of schooling, Alice opts to not apply to a college, instead deciding to set out on a Pokemon journey. She promises to grant Dave's final request and begin his journey in his place: although it still pains her to think about him, she has (to some degree) moved on and is able to smile again, thanks to Flynn, Pike and her newfound love for Pokemon. Personality Generally, Alice is a kind-hearted individual who at first doesn't seem to have an extremely visible presence: however, she has a strong sense of justice and absolutely hates the deliberate abuse of others or Pokemon. Although not the bravest in nature, she believes that it was her cowardice which costed her the life of possibly the closest friend she ever had; as a result, she tries very hard (some would say unreasonably so) to not run away from situations in which she is afraid and to stand up for what she believes to be right if she feels it is absolutely required to. Her curiosity will sometimes get her into situations in which she will be forced to act on her beliefs, even it it terrifies her. Attitudes towards things and people Alice is somewhat awkward around strangers, but will quickly open up to those with whom she is acquainted with. When interacting with others, she is initially (almost uncomfortably) polite and formal. With time and more interaction, however, she will gradually begin to become more amicable. Behaviors and habits As a result of her initial interactions with her Gible, Alice has found a preferred snack food in beef jerky. She also loves sweets of all sorts, but mentally imposes restrictions on herself to prevent unhealthy weight gain. She prefers to have her Pokemon with her to keep her company; usually she can be see with at least two or three Pokemon outside of their Pokeballs, size allowing. Pokemon Alice starts off with 2 Pokemon, but gradually encounters others as her journey progresses: Gible (Flynn) - First met on the streets rooting through a garbage can. Develops a bond with Alice after being regularly fed, and eventually agrees to Alice becoming its trainer. It has a Hardy nature. Eventually evolves into a Gabite, then again into Garchomp. Temporarily separates from the party as a Gabite to go into training at the Shenlong Monastery out of a strong will to grow stronger. Carvanha (Pike) - Originally Dave's Pokemon, but given to Alice after his death. Almost like a dog; can be friendly, but terribly defensive of its owner. Has a Rash nature. Evolves into Sharpedo through the course of Alice's adventures, and develops a heated but friendly (?) rivalry with Flynn upon the Gabite's return from the Shenlong Monastery. Joltik (Fuzzy) - First met near Wattsburg, Alice captures it without a second thought. Has a Timid nature. Though it does fight, Alice does not allow it to evolve because "it's so tiny and cute!". Consequently, while its small size and maneuverability does give it some advantage in avoiding attacks, it is really quite weak and must go through a great deal of trouble in order to take down a foe. Taillow (Flash) - First met after leaving the Shenlong Monastery. Captured after a storm forces Alice to find shelter, subsequently leaving her lost on the mountain, and helps her find her way back down. Has a Brave nature. Evolves into Swellow throughout the course of Alice's journey. Whimsicott (Fluffy) - First met near Breezetop City, Alice captures it after the Pokemon attempts to make off with her belongings during a short rest break. As "punishment" for its antics Alice frequently treats it as if it were a stuffed animal, giving it bear hugs or using it as a pillow at night. Has an Impish nature. Staryu (Florence) - First met during a visit to Gondolia, Alice captures it for the bright sheen of its core jewel. It is very much the opposite of Fluffy; it does not react much to anything and so is often selected as the unfortunate victim of the Whimsicott's pranks. Has a Calm nature. As Alice feels she has a hard time affording elemental stones, she does not evolve Florence. Appearance About 5’2” and 74B-65-76 (Imperial units = 29B-26-30), with dark brown eyes and shoulder-length brown hair. Always wears a blouse and red vest, along with a ribbon, together with a denim skirt and knee-socks (out of necessity for light packing; she tries to launder them as often as possible), along with traditional-style Mary Janes. Also wears a yellow hairband. She prefers to keep her Pokeballs (as well as any items she has) in a small-to-mid-sized purse she carries. Terms of Use In canon, this character and her Pokemon are primarily reserverd for use by her creator, Humanmango. Usage may also be granted if you first send a PM. However, if you believe that you understand the character well enough (as in, really, '''really''' well), you may use the character in your own postings without notification. Any noticeably out-of-character posts will be regarded as non-canon. Of course, if the point of a post is to provide a light-hearted comedic non-canon side-story, the character can be used freely. Category:Submitted characters